Going Back to Fix the Past
by angelfirelord1818
Summary: AU: After sixth year, Harry can't take it anymore and wishes to fix the past. He makes a wish to go back to his first year, hits the world as a fifth year in an 11 year old's body. I CLEANED IT UP
1. Wishes

A Very Pissed off and Angry Harry Potter

Chapter One

Harry Potter was lying on his bed in the smallest bedroom, number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, looking up at his ceiling emotionlessly. One thought swirled in his head.

_It's my entire fault._

_It's my fault Sirius is dead. It's my fault Cedric's dead. I never asked for all this! Why is it always me? Why? Why? Why?_

_I hate Dumbledore for telling me the prophecy now, hiring incompetent DADA professors, messing my life up, trying to manipulate me, and pretending to be such a nice old coot. Although I shouldn't be so angry now that he's gone. Like Sirius. I hate Snape for torturing me every year. I hate Umbridge for trying to use the Cruciatus on me, sending dementors to me, and giving me detention all the time. I hate Fudge for discrediting me and being such a bumbling idiot. I hate Voldemort for murdering my parents and trying to kill me almost every year. I hate Malfoy for being such an insufferable son of a bitch. But most of all, I hate Weasel (Ron) and Bushy Beaver (Hermione). They never understood me, always too busy with themselves, trying to boss other people around, and definitely showing off. _

_I want revenge. But who will pay?_

_All of them. They will realize that they cannot manipulate me like other people. They will all pay. _

Harry Potter opened his eyes and laughed. A cold, heartless laugh that chilled the Order members outside his window to their very bones.

_They would all pay! _


	2. Work

Disclaimer: All credit goes to J.K. Rowling, who owns the amazing world of Harry Potter!

Harry was lying on his back on the night of his 16th birthday, thinking about his life. He

twisted and looked at the clock.

Sometimes he wished he'd never been born.

What could happen if I was back to first year? Would I have a very different life? Would

Sirius still be alive…………….

I wish I could change my life. Fix the manipulations. Live for once. Too late now.

And as he drifted off to sleep, someone watched him from above, face expressionless.

The Lord of Time.

I will grant your wish, young one.

"Up! Get up! Now!" screeched a very familiar voice, outside Harry's cupboard-wait,

what the hell was he doing in the cupboard-or namely, cupboard under the stairs? Did

Uncle Vernon snap and stick him in there? He had all his stuff with him, so that couldn't

be the case. And if he did, then why was his stuff with him? And why was his Aunt

getting him out? "Up!"

What the hell was going on?

His Aunt's footstep's faded as Harry desperately tried to think of what was going on.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted by his aunt as she came back to wake him up.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Um….nearly," said Harry, eyes widening. This conversation was sounding oddly

familiar. Her voice was starting to hurt his ears.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I

want everything perfect on Dudley's birthday."

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing…"

He sat up (which was hard since his trunk was there) and pulled his wand out from the

inside pocket of his shirt and whispered excitedly, "Lumos…"

His eyes widened.

The spell worked. The cupboard filled with light and he blinked quickly. He took off his

glasses and wiped them off.

He wondered if he could have possibly gone back in time. But how? And why?

If he was here, and his trunk, where was Hedwig?

Harry shrunk his trunk, transfigured his clothes into wearable ones, rolled out of the

cupboard, stood up, and walked into the kitchen. It looked exactly as it did on Dudley's

birthday years ago…..oh wait it was the present now.

"Good morning, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley! How are you all today?" he said

in a voice full of fake cheerfulness. He was right. He wasn't in his time. Well…in a way

he was, but he wasn't 16.

Uncle Vernon, who was hidden behind his newspaper, grunted; Aunt Petunia who was

frying eggs, shot him a nasty look and gasped; and Dudley who was counting his

presents, ignored him.

"Vernon! Vernon! Look! Where did he get those clothes!" shrieked Aunt Petunia.

Uncle Vernon looked up and his ruddy pink face changed to red as fast as a stoplight.

"You heard her! Where did you get those clothes?"

"You stole them from Dudley, didn't you, boy?" yelled Aunt Petunia.

Harry watched them yell at him amusedly. "First of all, these are my clothes and I didn't

steal them, I transfigured them. They could've fit a whale before I did. And-"

Uncle Vernon interrupted. "What do you mean, transfigured?"

"Oh, did I mention I can do magic?" Harry said mockingly, pulling out his wand and

waving it around aimlessly.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia paled, terrified, as they backed away from Harry.

He waited.

"Ho-how can you do magic? And where did you get that?" spluttered a rapidly

recovering Uncle Vernon. His face was going red again.

Harry shrugged, if only to infuriate him even more.

He wasn't going to tell them he was from the future. Oh no. They'd stick him in a mental

asylum. He put his wand down and sat down on a chair. Dudley scooted as fast as he

could away, knocking over several packages.

Vernon stepped menacingly toward his nephew. "Answer me, boy!"

Harry's wand was up in a flash. He stood up and took a step toward his Uncle, who took

a step backwards. Aunt Petunia and Dudley backed toward the sink.

Harry spoke in a low, dangerous, furious voice. "For fif – I mean ten – years you've done

nothing good for me. You've made me sleep in a cupboard. You've punished me for

things I didn't do. You pushed me around. You've never shown me kindness. I've had

enough of it. I'm going somewhere, and I'm not coming back anytime soon. We'll both

be happier. Ta, now."

Harry pocketed his wand and turned for the door, sidestepping a couple boxes. Behind

him Dudley asked stupidly, "Mum, where's Piers?"

Harry James Potter strode down the street of Privet Drive, leaving his –ahm- home

behind. Forever, he hoped.

Where was Hedwig?

There was a hoot above his head and Hedwig silently landed on his shoulder. He turned

his head and smiled softly. "Hey, girl. We're back in time."

She gave him a Look that said, Think I haven't noticed?

He gave her a sheepish look and got serious. He needed to go somewhere. Diagon Alley

was the best choice, obviously. He drew his wand out.

Looking around for people, he surreptitiously flung out his wand hand, fingers tightly

wrapped around his wand, hoping that the Knight Bus was still around these days. If it

wasn't, well, he'd have to fly. Thankfully, it popped into existence in seconds, rolling to a

stop in front of him. Hopefully the muggles would not notice anything out of order about

a kid talking to thin air. Hopefully. Although he really didn't care what they thought

anymore. He wasn't coming back anymore.

A pimple faced young man about twenty something jumped out and began to talk in a

loud voice.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, magical transportation to the stranded witch or wizard. My

name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this morning-"

He froze.

"Who're you?" asked Stan snottily, taking in Harry's appearance.

"I'm Harry Potter. I would like to be dropped off at the Leaky Cauldron. How much

would that be?"

"11 sickles," said Stan promptly, gaping at Harry's scar.

"Okay…..hang on," said Harry, unshrinking his trunk and rummaging around in it, and

then pulling out his leather money bag. He paid Stan, re-shrunk the trunk and climbed

aboard.

He looked around, and oh joy, the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was

sitting aboard the Knight Bus, along with a the infamous overgrown bat, Potions Master

Severus Snape. They both looked surprised; Dumbledore a little angry, Snape sour.

Since there were no other seats available except for one next to Snape, Harry sauntered

over and sat down as the bus started moving. "Why fancy meeting you here of all places,

Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape! Lovely day isn't it?" said Harry smoothly,

keeping his hand in his pocket, wrapped tightly around his wand. He could barely school

his features expressionless.

"Mister Potter, how did you know our names, and how did you know about the Knight

Bus? You are supposed to be with your relatives!" Inside, Dumbledore was fuming.

Harry is supposed to be with the Dursley's! What is he doing here?

Harry looked at him disdainfully. He knew that Dumbledore could do something bad to

him. He needed to be careful. "You do not have control over me. I can go where I want,

thank you. You may not tell me what to do. You have no right. As for your questions, I

will no longer live with those pathetic excuses of humans. Don't even ask why." At this

Hedwig nipped his earlobe gently, calming him down. " I might attend Hogwarts. As for

now, I hope to stay at Diagon Alley. Clear?"

The three were quiet the rest of the trip. Harry could just feel Dumbledore's mind trying

to get into his. He kept his face expressionless and thought about stuff like the sun. Harry

stood up as the bus pulled up in front of the Leaky Cauldron and paused. "And as for how

I knew your names, everyone knows about the – well - amazing potion making abilities

of Professor Snape here, and everyone knows who you are, Dumbledore. I am not your

pawn. I do not take orders from anyone unless it is me…..or Hedwig, of course." Hedwig

stuck out her chest proudly, emitting a chuckle from Harry. "One more thing,

Dumbledore…..stay out of my mind."

Harry swept off the bus, leaving a stunned Dumbledore and Snape.

Harry strolled nonchalantly through Diagon Alley, having gotten off at the Leaky

Cauldron. No one had recognized him in there, thank god. He definitely didn't need all

the attention.

People jostled him as he walked idly around, wondering what to do. There was Gringotts,

Madame Malkins, Eyelops Owl Emporium, and Ollivanders. He needed to get clothes, a

lawyer in case Dumbledore tried to send him somewhere (namely the Dursleys), the

wand, and school supplies when the booklists were sent out.

The school letters hadn't been posted yet. Might as well get a life today. He headed

toward Gringotts, sweeping up the snow white steps and disappeared inside.

Harry walked out of Eyelops Owl Emporium sometime later holding a cage with a much

younger Hedwig in it. The older Hedwig perched on Harry's right shoulder occasionally

hooting as Harry tossed her treats.

Then there was a hoot from the cage in his right hand.

He opened it and let the owl out. She fluttered out and landed on his left shoulder,

hooting at the other Hedwig curiously.

"Um………..maybe I should tell you what's going on, huh?" Harry was getting a bit

frightened because the two owls were looking at each other evilly, as if playing tug-of-

war with him. "Girls?"

"Okay, no more treats if you murder each other!" he warned.

The owls stopped. "Okay this is going to sound strange, but, um, you-" he pointed at

Hedwig (younger), "-are the younger version of her-" he pointed at the older Hedwig, "-

because we are back in time, ok? Understood? You owls are the same owls, except for

the age difference. Clear?"

Harry knew he must look really stupid, standing in the middle of Diagon Alley

conversing with owls. But whoever said he was normal? Both owls gave a hoot of

confirmation.

"Now I have to get a lawyer and place to stay…..I guess I could stay at the Leaky

Cauldron for the rest of the summer…..what do you think?"

The owls both gave a hoot. "Hmm……the robe shop……I do need some knew ones…..I

think I'll get some…..you two go hunting, okay? And if you see a rat without a finger,

bring it back to me, would you?"

Both owls hooted and glided away, up above the alley. Harry walked into Madame

Malkins, and walked out half an hour later with three plain black school robes, three

emerald green robes, five blood red robes with black capes, and ten adult sized black

robes. The ten black robes were for Sirius, once he broke Sirius out of Azkaban. No need

to wait until third year.

Harry rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron, and dumped his stuff in room 9. He had

lunch downstairs and went to the Alley again.

He had read a brochure about Wizarding Lawyers earlier. It had mentioned several

places, two of which were in Diagon Alley itself.

In Gringotts he had learned that every family had a lawyer – his was someone called John

Frights. Harry fancied the man frightening.

Harry located the office – squeezed between a potions store and an agency for rented

brooms. It was official looking, yet private; not too many people were aware of it, he

supposed.

He pushed the door open and heard the tinkle of a bell. A receptionist looked up. "Good

afternoon, my name's Carla, how may I help you?"

Harry cleared his throat. "My name's Harry Potter, and Mr. Frights is my family lawyer.

May I speak with him?"

The girl smiled. "Sure." She stood up and motioned for him to follow through a door.

There were chairs here, a desk, the walls lined with bookshelves.

A man was seated behind the desk, writing on a scroll of parchment. He looked up with

piercing gray eyes as they entered.

Carla spoke up. "Sir, a Mr. Potter would like to speak with you."

The man nodded. "Come in, have a seat." He nodded to Carla and she exited.

Harry took a seat and started to speak.

"Mr. Frights, I was informed by Gringotts that you were my family's official lawyer. As

you know, I am the heir to the Potter family. Are you willing to still work for us?"

The lawyer smiled . "Of course, Mr. Potter. What do you need?"

Harry shifted his foot around. "Well, you see, I was sent to live with my relatives. I didn't

enjoy it there."

The lawyer snorted. "That's an understatement, I suspect. Correct?"

"True," Harry admitted. "It was worse. I hated it. I don't want to live there ever again.

Think it's possible?"

Mr. Frights surveyed him quietly. "It's possible – but consider it. Do you have someone

willing to take you on? You're still a minor – you need to live with someone. Come back

sometime or send me a letter if you find someone. Is that okay? I can take care of the

legal ends, so no problems there."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"That's fine. Thank you so much!"

The lawyer smiled again, and nodded. Harry turned for the door.


End file.
